UNLOVED, UNDEFEATED, but touched
by blankstare1245
Summary: Bella is in Forks of course, and sees Edward---who is human! woah..see what happens dearies. And don't get mad at me if things don't go the way you want it to! Just read it and enjoy darlings!


A/N-I am soooo inspired by the twilight series and all! I've been aching to try a story after reading the last book (which was months ago). All right, here's my first try at making a story about the two of them---BOTH HUMAN!

I don't own anything. Do I look like I'm Steph Meyer if I'm writing in fanfic in the first place instead of publishing it and gaining cash from it?

--

Forks. Again, I am in this wet and gloomy place, with nothing but the view of green around me. And with this repetitive little life, I have to go to school, which sounds too regular for my liking. Everyone has been nice to me so far, and I have a chattering girl beside me who doesn't seem to get the hint that I'm not going to say anything at all.

She kept talking about her strange crush with a boy named Mike Newton when we were in the line for lunch. I tried tuning her voice out as I took an apple and placed it neatly on my tray, completing my healthy lunch of spaghetti, a slice of pizza and a bottle of orange juice.

As we continued walking toward a table, which was in the center of the little lunchroom, I first set my eyes on a beautiful boy. What an appaling creature he was. Was he even human?

His green eyes were such a decided shade of green, and were honest and sincere. His hair had an unusual bronze-like color about it, and he had hollow cheeks and long, curving eyelashes. His lips were thin and looked perfect to touch. His face had not a blemish on it.

Once I got to staring at his face, I raked my eyes over his long, lean and toned body. He was tall, I could tell, and would have broad shoulders and a perfect chest. It was easily defined through his designer clothes. I didn't realize that I had my mouth hanging open and Jessica noticed.

She followed my gaze to the discreet corner in the room. Her eyes suddenly shone in mischief.

"Edward Cullen?" she guessed. "You're way over your head. He's Katy's."

"Katy?" I said in surprise and swerved my head back toward that table.

It was the first time that I noticed that he was with four others. Four other equally beautiful people. Two were blonde, male and female. The male taller than Edward and looked more muscular. The female, the most gorgeous girl that I'v ever seen in my entire life. The other two were also male and female. The other male had curly black hair, his body the hugest of them all, and the other female petite and pixielike. She was so adorable. That must be Katy.

"Is she Katy?" I asked in despair. The petite girl leaned from across the table and whispered something to Edwards' ear.

"No!" Jessice replied in disgust. "That little one's Alice, his sister. The huge one is Emmett, his brother. The blonde twins, Rosalie and Jasper, are dating Edwards siblings."

"So, where is Katy?"

"Probably doing a photoshoot for Hollister or something," she shrugged, pretending that it wasn't a big deal to have a model in small-town Forks.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in entered a very out-of-place person.

Her skin was tanned, almost bronze looking in this light and surrounded by these white-faced people. Her eyes were dark and black, her lips full and her hair jetblack and hanging down the middle of her back. Her nose was upturned and she was slender, but healthy-looking. I was struck by that color of skin. That color shouldn't exist in Forks!

She was pretty, and heads would turn to her.

"That's Katy," Jessica informed me.

Of course it was.

"Edward!" she breathed, grinning at him, showing dimples on both cheeks and gliding toward him with elegant grace.

"Katy!" he smiled back, meeting her halfway and taking her in his arms. "I missed you darling."

It shattered my ears to hear his deep, attractive voice. It was too much perfection. And the way he said darling made me want to think that he was saying it to me.

The lunchroom was so small and enclosed that I could hear every whisper that he was crooning to her.

"How was your shoot?" he asked, taking her to the table.

"Short, very short. The photographer was very helpful and the male model was amazing."

"Male model?" he said sternly. Jealousy. How I wish it would be turned for me.

"He's a friend of mine Edward. Didn't I tell you about him already? Yes, I dated him before, but we're friends now, all right?"

"If you're sure," he grinned, showing his spectacle of even, white teeth.

"I would have loved it if you kept jealous, you're adorable when you are."

"Can you stop with that stuff?" Emmett said mockingly, wrapping his arm around the beautiful Rosalie, and then kissing her neck. "It's making me sick."

I looked away after that and tried diverting my attention to my slice of pizza. I tried noticing how huge it was, how few cheese it had, instead of the overflowing amount of cheese that I wanted. Jessica babbled on, oblivious to the envy I was obviously emanating from my seat.

I silently ate my lunch, not looking at the other table anymore. Of course the most handsome guy in school had the most exotic, modelgirl for his grilfriend. It was just the way life was.

When the bell rang, signalling the warning to get us to our classes, I scooped up my tray and made no eye contact with anyone. I rushed to get out and head to Biology as fast as I could.

I freezed when I saw the shade of bronze that sat alone in the only table available. I started hyperventilating if I wasn't constricting my breath to not get out of me.

What was I going to do next?

--

A/N-ahaaaaa...this is weird, but I like that Edward doesn't fall for Bella. I mean, he is human now too, and he can't see that he can't hear her mind, so there's no allure to her whatsoever. And I think it is how the world is. I'm sorry to the Bella fans, but it is how it is! Reviews. xoxo's. 


End file.
